


did someone order pizza?

by jxnathanbyers



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: Glenn's day is going badly, until it doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more gleggie fics and it's become my mission to write some.

Glenn was going to die. He really was. There was no other way around it. He could  _ not  _ carry 5 boxes of pepperoni pizza up to the 5th floor. No way, no how. Of course the elevator was broken down on the exact day he was coming. The sign on the shiny metal doors might as well have just said, “This elevator hates Glenn Rhee.” He was tempted to eat three boxes so he didn’t have much to carry, but after careful consideration he decided that his stomach wouldn’t like that very much.

 

So mustering up all of his strength, he hefted the pepperoni boxes into his arms and climbed the stairs with sheer determination. He nearly collapsed on the second floor, breathing heavily. His side burned, but a job was a job. He made it to the fourth floor, wheezing. 

 

“Come on, Glenn.” He muttered to himself, and finally made it up the last flight of stairs.

 

And then he groaned as he remembered the room numbers. Of course the room he had to go to was all the way at the end. He plodded down the plush hallway to room 205, his arms shaking. When he got there, he knocked with his boot, not trusting himself to set down the pizza boxes lest they spill everywhere. The door opened to a very lovely woman, a birthday hat placed askew on her short brown hair. 

 

“Did-” Glenn had to take a deep breath and he just wanted to scream at someone to take the pizza boxes from him, “someone order pizzas?”

 

The woman looked quizzically at him and then looked behind her at another woman. This one was playing Call of Duty, a party horn placed in her mouth. “Hey, Michonne! Did you order pizzas?”

 

The woman, Michonne, set her game controller down, taking the party horn and setting it on the coffee table in front of her. She looked at Glenn with a weird look and then came over towards them. “If I did, I don’t remember.”

 

Glenn sighed in exasperation. “Can you hold these real quick?” He asked Michonne and when she nodded he almost gave a sigh of relief, thrusting the boxes towards her. 

 

He dug in his back pocket before producing a piece of paper. He unfolded it and then groaned. “Shit, I got the wrong hotel. Sorry about that, ladies.” 

 

He made to get the boxes back from Michonne but then stopped when the other woman said, “What’s the rush?”

 

“Maggie!” Michonne hissed towards her, but Maggie just shrugged. 

 

Glenn froze, his hands in midair. He won’t deny that Maggie is beautiful, but if he waited any longer the pizzas would grow cold. He’d already gotten in trouble twice, he really couldn’t risk a third time. But Maggie’s smile drew him in and he found himself saying, “Yeah, sure. Why not?”

Michonne shrugged and then they all made their way back into Maggie’s apartment, Michonne setting the pizza boxes down on the kitchen table. Glenn took the time to look around the room, smiling a little as his eyes fell on a picture of a young Maggie and an even younger girl with blonde hair. Maggie moved up beside him and saw where he was looking at. “Oh, that’s my sister Beth. She’s at college right now for a nursing degree.”

 

“Cool.” Glenn turned to Maggie and she was smiling and he was smiling and Michonne was hiding laughter behind a hand. 

 

“Hey, Maggie. I’m gonna head out.” Michonne said, grabbing a bag by the front door that Glenn hadn’t noticed. 

 

Maggie tore her eyes away from Glenn, pouting. “So soon?”

 

Glenn looked at Michonne as well. “Shame, I was looking forward to beating you at Call of Duty.”

 

Michonne laughed and then moved forward to give Maggie a hug, her bag slung over her shoulder. She then turned to Glenn, a finger pointed threateningly at his face, but her eyes twinkled playfully. “Watch it, pizza boy.”

 

When she left Maggie grabbed Glenn’s face and kissed him, her hands tangling in his hair. He groaned into her mouth then pulled away, his forehead resting against hers. “I’m going to get fired.”

 

“I didn’t catch your name, pizza boy.” Maggie said with a smirk, taking her shirt off. 

 

Glenn opened his mouth in awe. “Gl- Glenn,” he stuttered, “Glenn Rhee.”

 

“Well, Glenn.” Maggie then took her bra off. “It’s my birthday. You know what I want to do?” 

 

Glenn gulped, his mouth suddenly dry. “Y- yes.”

 

Maggie leaned in and whispered into his ear. “I want to beat you at Call of Duty.”

  
“Oh, you’re on.”


End file.
